


Good Lesson

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, set after the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Getting to be there with her in the ghostly moonlight made everything Harry had gone through worth it... even if her brother was hellbent on tormenting them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Good Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on Tumblr was nice enough to send me this little prompt and I couldn’t put it down! The prompt was: Harry and Ginny go skinny dipping at night in the Burrows Pond. TheDistantDusk was amazing and quickly check this over for me, so she’s the real hero of this story :)

“Scared, Potter?” Ginny teased him from the pond, her smile calling to him like a siren. Only her head was afloat, and the rest of her…  _ Merlin.  _ The rest of her glorious form was hidden by dark, rippling water. He’d only gotten a small glance at her naked body in the half moonlight before she’d jumped into the water, but what he’d seen had rendered his mind blank. And now he was staring at her like a complete twit. 

How was it that barely seeing his naked girlfriend caused his brain go to mush? 

They had been back together for a week. Seven superb days that had been like coming up for air after drowning in funeral after funeral. It had started simple, just talking about nothing important, like the weather. Then they were sneaking out at night to find secluded corners of the Burrow’s large garden to continue their conversations. Their discussions became much more intense. Harry had never before felt so open and vulnerable as he did on those occasions, and it was wonderful. Being with Ginny made him feel sane again. 

Then Ginny had made the first move that brought them to more than late-night talkers. They had been laying on the grass, silently watching the night sky with their hands naturally joined. She had brought their conjoined palms up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. Harry had instantly turned his attention away from the sky to look at her. The heat in her gaze had sent a shiver across Harry’s body that had nothing to do with the chilly night summer air. Then it was like magnets had pulled them together. They were locked in an embrace so tight Harry didn’t think the jaws of life could pull them apart. 

From that night, on he was able to get reacquainted with the lithe form that was called Ginny Weasley, but that had always been with clothing on... or at least  _ most  _ of their clothing on. On quite a few occasions, heated snogging sessions had lead to a lack of shoes, shirts, and (sometimes if the night was warm enough) bra. 

But that glimpse of Ginny in her  _ full  _ glory, even for a few seconds, fulfilled many of his Hogwarts dreams, and most of his current ones. 

“Come on, Potter!” Ginny laughed. The amused smile on her lips made it all to clear she knew the trouble she’d created within Harry’s head. “The water’s fine.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry steeled himself before pulled his shirt over his head.

Ginny wolf-whistled. “Now that’s what I like to see!” 

Harry was glad for the darkness for a few reasons, but especially because it hid the flush he was certain that had spread across his cheeks. He had never been overly fond of his chest -- well, really, his whole body. He had always been too skinny and it had only gotten worse over the past year without proper nutrients. In all the magazines,’ women wanted a guy who had muscles, and that had never been Harry. Quiddich and proper meals at Hogwarts had helped over the years, but it wasn’t anywhere near what he’d reckoned what girls wanted. 

But Ginny had never seemed to care. Back on the Hogwarts grounds, she had run her hands up his chest, telling him that he was  _ very fit _ . And then once they reconnected after the war, the first time his shirt had come off she had once again run her hands fondly over his body telling him how she’d missed touching him like this. 

So maybe taking off his shirt for her wasn’t such a bad thing, no matter what his anxieties tried to convince him. Feeling better about the whole thing, Harry toed off his sneakers and focused on pulling off his socks. It wasn’t until his fingers came to the waistband of his pants that his nerves got the best of him again. He had never been naked in front of her. Sure, there had been a few times that Ginny had undone his trousers and let her hand roam. But there had always been a layer of cloth hiding his…  _ him _ . 

“Harry.” Ginny’s sweet tone pulled him back from wherever his mind had gone. She had a knowing smile on her lips as she looked at him. That was what he had needed. He had needed her and that smile. Harry had needed to see the understanding and encouragement in her gaze. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry ignored the little voice in his head and pushed down his final garment. 

The cold hit his body like a speeding train and Harry moved quickly to join Ginny. Of course, what he’d forgotten to consider was the chill of the water. As soon as he’d gotten his body waist-deep, Harry couldn’t prevent the grunt from coming out his mouth. 

Ginny gave a small giggle. “Keep going. You’ll get used to it.” 

“But until then...” Harry muttered under his breath through chattering teeth. 

“Why don’t you come over here and let me warm you up?” 

Harry looked up from his next cautious step to see the obvious invitation in her gaze. After that, the water didn’t seem frosty at all. He moved with a swiftness that created a large wave as the water rose to his chest. Ginny giggled again as his hands found her waist. 

Ginny smirked at him, her voice husky. “Why, hello there.”

Harry’s own tone had become rough. “Hi.” 

“You here to get warm?” Ginny’s feet came to rest on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body came high enough out of the water that he had a perfect view of her breasts. 

“Yes, please,” Harry practically moaned as he pressed himself closer. When Ginny brought her lips to his, Harry had almost lost his footing. Kissing Ginny made the world fade into nothing but her, nothing but the way she felt against him, nothing but the feeling of her teeth grazing his bottom lip. 

“Well, that’s a sight I never wanted to see.” 

The loud voice spoke from the shore, startling Harry and Ginny apart. Ginny fell back into the water so her body was covered. Harry spun to see George. He stood next to their discarded clothing. In the faint light, Harry could see his finger-wagging back and forth. “Tisk Tisk, you two. Ginevra what would your mother say if she caught you out gallivanting with a boy at this late hour? Especially in your state of dress, or lack thereof.” 

“Mum would probably tell me off for corrupting sweet, innocent Harry,” Ginny stayed low in the water. “But mum doesn’t need to know about this, now does she, George?” Harry could hear the underlying threat in her words. If she’d had her wand, Harry could imagine her spinning it in a menacing way.

“Hmmm.” George sighed deeply. “I guess she doesn’t. I would hate for her to worry about Harry’s innocence.” 

“I’m right here,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

George ignored him. “However, I believe that a lesson still needs to be learned.”

“A lesson,” Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “What do you --” Her eyes widened. “Don’t you dare.”

“It’s for your own good, Gin Gin.” 

At first, Harry had no idea what George was planning, but as he saw his friend’s shadow bend down, the realization hit him instantly. 

“George.” Harry tried to sound threatening but knew he fell completely short. “Don’t take our clothes.”

“Oh, Harry.” George let out the most over-the-top sigh he’d ever heard. “You know I must. Fr --” Harry could hear the sharp intake of George’s breath even from his distance. Harry’s heart clenched. He hadn’t George say his twin’s name since the before the battle. There was a short pause before George spoke again. “Fred would never forgive me if I didn’t help you learn this valuable lesson. Don’t worry, I have your wands so you guys don’t have to worry about grabbing a thing. You can come straight home. Mum was talking about making a nightcap of hot chocolate, which I’m sure you two would love. It’s getting a bit nipply, whoops I meant nippy out here and I’m sure you’ll want to warm up.” 

And like that he was gone. Harry could see his shadow head for the small thicket of trees that blocked the pond from the Burrows view. 

Harry stood, shock taking over his body. Neither he nor Ginny said a word, the only noises coming from the various creatures sharing the night with them. 

It was Ginny who broke their silence. “He said Fred’s name.” 

Harry turned to look at her. She was still treading water, her neck and head the only things out in the open air. When he looked into her eyes, he saw unshed tears in them. “I know.”

She moved so she was back to standing in front of him. This time his focus didn’t drift down but stayed on her face. “I wasn’t sure if he was ever going to --” She choked up and Harry pulled her into his arms. 

“It’s a good thing, right?” 

“Yeah.” Ginny swallowed hard. “Yeah, it is.” 

They stayed there in the water, letting the sounds of the night take over again. Sudden Ginny snorted once, then twice, before breaking out in loud laughter. 

Harry pulled back far enough to take in her full form. “What?”

“I simultaneously --” Ginny spoke through her giggles, “want to kill him -- and hug him.” 

That made Harry smile. “Sounds like things are starting to get better.” 

“Yeah.” She beamed at him, her eyes lighting with happiness. “Yeah, they are.” The way she looked at him, made Harry’s gut fill with happy little butterflies. 

After a moment Ginny pressed a kiss to his lips. “What are the odds that no one is downstairs when we get back?” 

“Knowing George?” Harry swallowed. “I’m sure he’s made sure everyone is waiting for us and he has a camera.” 

“Yeah.” Ginny sighed. She paused. “I say we grab brooms from the shed and fly up to our rooms. Put on our pajamas and come downstairs acting as if we’d fallen asleep.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Ginny, that’s brilliant.” 

Ginny grinned wickedly at him “Yeah, well, if George wants us to learn a lesson, it’s only fair we teach him one in return.” 

“That being?”

“That he’s going to have to try harder than that to outsmart me.” She started moving ashore. “Come on, Potter. Let’s go make a fool of my big brother.” 


End file.
